Just Another Night
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: It's just another night for the SPR team. Lounging around as the night draws to a close on the evening of an investigation, paranormal researchers do the one thing they are best at... They tell Ghost stories.
1. Body in the Bed

**Just Another Night**

**Summary:** It's just another night for the SPR team. Lounging around as the night draws to a close on the evening of an investigation, paranormal researchers do the one thing they are best at... They tell Ghost stories.

**A/N: **Chapter 1 re-uploaded and fixed of most errors! The ones I could find anyway! I know I let this sit for two years, but I have chapters done up and ready to post! Hopefully weekly!

Anyway, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or the Horror Stories I use within this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1:** Body in the Bed

The rain hammered down as the team rushed into the hotel, their clothes soaked from the minutes it had taken them to run inside. It was only once the front door slammed with a loud thud that everyone stopped at various points of the lobby, panting for breath as they tried to shake off the chilling water.

"My hair is ruined!" The redhead of the team moaned, tugging on a damp lock of hair. A blonde male stepped up beside her and flicked strands that had stuck to her forehead, making the red tresses fall further onto the young doctors face.

"You know, I'd say it's an improvement." With a chuckled, he avoided a solid swing from the angry lady before he got lobbed over the head with her handbag. The force of the blow sent him to the ground, his comical fall causing a number of those standing around to laugh at his misfortune.

"Now Monk, you should know by now that teasing Ayako will only lead to your early demise." A young brunette giggled, leaning down to assess the damage done to the older man, now identified as Monk. Or to the Buddhist community, Houshou Takigawa.

After a case that had originally brought everyone together, he had officially joined on with the SPR crew. Along with Ayako, the red headed doctor of the group who was also their resident Shinto Priestess. While her spiritual powers were not always present, they were a force to be reckoned with when used to harness the power of the _spirits _that dwell in trees.

"Oh come on Mai. You know Takigawa has a hard head." With a chuckled, a young man with glasses pulled Mai from the ground as Monk continued to groan.

"But Yasu..." Despite the humour of the situation, the brunette was still worried for her father figure. Even at the age of nineteen, the brunette still had a tendency to worry a little _too _much.

"I agree with Yasuhara on this Mai. I'll bring him to the lounge for you mate." The Australian accent drew Mai's attention. The team's resident Priest and Exorcist from the land down under stood beside the team's Medium, Masako Hara, who stood with her sleeve covering her mouth, her head nodding in agreement to John.

With a sigh, the brunette relented, allowing Yasu to drag her to the hotels lounge area.

"Come on boss. You'll catch a cold like Lin if you aren't careful!" With a joyous yip from Yasu, he picked a spot closest the fire pit in the centre of the lodge, the rest of the team, including the still dazed Monk, sat around it with him.

"Man. It's so hot I don't even think I'll need to change my clothes." Ayako thought aloud, warming her hands near the flame.

"While that may be the case, I already have to make do without Lin on this case Miss Matsuzaki, and I would prefer to leave the team with its current number." The young CEO of the company,

at the ripe age of twenty, received a blank stare from the red head.

"I think what Naru is trying to say is that he doesn't want you to get sick Ayako." Mai butted in, accidentally bumping her shoulder in said narcissist. With a quick look in his direction, Mai shuffled away from him, not noticing the look the dark haired man gave her. And if any of the others saw it, they didn't say a thing.

With a huff, the redhead turned her head to the side, her cheeks flushed.

"Well then, I suggest we all return to our rooms to change and then we can all meet back up here, how's that sound?" Masako said, her voice quiet as she tugged at her kimono sleeve. The fabric was very damp, hanging off her shoulders heavily despite her efforts to have it remain in place.

With a chorus of agreements, the men and women parted ways in the hallway to change their attire before gathering around the fire again. Many had changed into their nightwear, some like Mai and Yasu carrying with them blankets and pillows. The hotel they were investigating was theirs to roam considering all the paranormal occurrences had frightened all guests away.

Once seated and comfortably wrapped in blankets or complimentary dressing gowns like Ayako had on, the team sat in silence. Even Naru avoided breaking the silence despite his evening tea craving. Mai saved him from embarrassment however when she called for those who wanted tea and within minutes, he had a fresh cup of steaming tea in his hands and a large kettle on the table next to him.

With a fully stocked kitchen and no guests to cater to, the team had full access to whatever they desired. And a serving trolley full of kettles seemed to be included in that.

"So, what should we do? Go over the case?" Monk asked, rubbing his still sore head.

"That would be unnecessary considering the rain halted set up of any exterior cameras." Naru said, sipping his tea. He cast a quick glance at the person responsible for giving him his evening treat, only to see that the person was already looking at him. They both looked away, cheeks flaring red.

"You know, we could always tell Ghost stories." Yasu suggested, a cold glint in his eyes as his glasses caught the light of the fire.

"That's a good idea! I don't remember the last time I told a ghost story!" Mai yelled in joy, shrinking in her seat when she realised just how loud she had been, "Sorry..."

"Don't be silly Mai. It's not like you can really annoy anyone here anyway." Monk teased, rubbing the brunette's still damp hair, "Well, if no one objects, then who wants to go first?"

There were a few murmurs around the group before Yasu stood, his eyes hidden by the glint in his glasses. His lips were pulled into a smirk and everyone could feel a slight sliver go down their spine as they looked at him.

"I think considering it was my idea, I'll go first." Yasu cleared his throat, ready to tell a story that they would all remember as they were going to bed...

_A young couple checked into a hotel, thinking they could finally enjoy their honeymoon after all their travels. But once they got to the room, they smelt something... a bad odour that seemed to hang in the air. The newly wedded groom called the front desk and asked for the manager, explaining that they wanted another room due to the bad smell. Unfortunately for the young couple, they hotel they were staying at was fully booked._

_As an apology, the manager sent the couple on a complimentary lunch while he sent a cleaner to thoroughly clean the room. But once the couple came back from their lunch, they claimed they could still smell the terrible odour. Again, the manager apologised and suggested he would look at other hotels in the area. Again, the manager was unable to find another free room and offered to have the room cleaned _again.

_The couple then took the offer from the manager to have the room searched and cleaned once more while they were out sightseeing. So once they left, the manager and all the housekeeping staff searched the room, changing sheets and towels and cleaning the entire suite with the strongest chemical cleaners they had._

_As the couple returned, the husband was angry to find that the suite still had the horrible odour from before. Frustrated with the lack of results, the husband started tearing the suite apart himself, determined to find the source of the smell._

_He looked everywhere, leaving no spot untouched. And when he grabbed the mattress and pulled it from its base..._

Yasu paused, eliciting a number of frustrated grumbled from the surrounding team.

"Come on Yasu! What did he find?" Mai whined, combing her fingers through her hair as if seeing better would help her hear the end of the story.

"Oh my god. It's going to be a dead animal. Oh I just know it!" Ayako groaned, half covering her ears.

_What he found under the mattress... was the dead body... of a young woman..._

**~X-x-X~**

Later that night, still disturbed by the story Yasu had told, Ayako made her way back to her room with Monk, the couple having been an item for some time now. But once they got back to their room...

They were faced with a bad odour...

**~X-x-X~**

**Please, please let me know what you think? Pretty please? I need motivation! :)**


	2. Reflection

**Just Another Night**

**Summary**: It's just another night for the SPR team. Lounging around as the night draws to a close on the evening of an investigation, paranormal researchers do the one thing they are best at... They tell Ghost stories.

**A/N: **I am currently working on redoing some previous work (editing and what not), and decided to revisit this fic! Considering it's a Ghost Hunt team telling Ghost stories and all.

I also have a blog on wordpress. You can find the link on my profile. Want to find these stories on their own, the horror stories within this fic and more, check it out.

Anyway, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or the Horror Stories I use within this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2**: Reflection

Day two at the hotel had certainly been nothing short of amusing. After Monk and Ayako had screamed about the odour in their room, the team had discovered dead animals under the bed. The hotel owner had apologised, saying his cat would constantly bring creatures into the hotel but had never known where they went.

While accepting the apology, Ayako refused to return to the room, for obvious reasons, and they had been moved. The long night of shuffling had led to a long day of investigating which then led the team to once again curl up on the lounges in the common area, using a small portable space heater to make it cosier.

"So who wants another story?" Yasu cheered, jumping onto the couch as Mai wheeled in the serving trolley. Steaming hot plates and cups rattled across the wood floor, alerting the others to her entrance.

"Shouldn't we wait till… I dunno, after dinner?" Ayako asked incredulously. Her long red hair was up, her claims of it being ruined forcing her to keep it tame in a hair tie. The dark haired male visibly deflated, sinking into the back of the couch with a huff. The others in the team ignored his mini rebellion, deciding to enjoy their food in peace. Though it didn't last long.

"Well who wants to tell the story tonight then?" Yasu prodded, ignoring the disturbed shiver from both Ayako and Monk.

"Well Yasu. Considering the story led to dead animals under our bed, we'd rather not." Monk insisted, playing with his rice as he tried to rid himself of the fresh experience.

"The owner did say it was his cat though." Mai thought out loud, devouring her food. She didn't even notice the way most of them watched her inhale her meal.

"Mai." Naru called, his voice causing her to choke, "Mai!" The dark haired man lunged forward, slamming a hand onto the brunette's back. The move, while violent, dislodged the food and had her breathing normally again. It didn't slip past the others that Naru let out a relieved sigh when he thought they weren't paying attention.

"Thanks Naru." Mai groaned, clearing her throat with tea before turning to Yasu, "If no one else wants to, I'll tell the story tonight."

SPR were silent as they watched, Naru still hovering close to the brunette in worry. It was only broken when Yasu stood up, empty plate in hand as he cheered, "Right! Then let's get started!" He dropped his plate and cutlery to the trolley with a clang, gathering the others from the team quickly. Before they knew it, he was already seated again, waiting for her to start.

"Well then…" Mai cleared her throat, sitting forward in her seat a little to look at them all. Ayako and Monk looked at each other nervously, not wanting another relapse of the night before.

"In a small town, a young woman made her way home…" Mai started, her voice light as she spoke…

_In the story…_

_The young woman had just been discharged from the hospital, a horrible accident having landed her in emergency for tests and recuperation. It kept replaying in her mind as she walked down the familiar street._

_The night had been dark and cold, only the orange streetlights and the moon to keep her path lit. Everything on the ground was white, a fresh layer of snow having fallen, coating everything in slippery ice, especially the road. _

_It was in the light of the street light that he appeared, veering in front of her car suddenly, no lights on his motorcycle to mark his presence. But it was too late to stop. She tried to avoid him, turning the wheel sharply in an effort to miss him. But it failed, her car twisting around a street pole in the process. The last thing she saw before passing out was the image of tan skin and dark hair in front of her car._

_When she had come to, the doctors couldn't tell her what had happened to the man, he and his bike having disappeared from the scene before paramedics got there. _

"Ohh. Scary. I can deal with that." Ayako let out an airy laugh, shaking out her hands that had been clenched in her robe.

Mai glared at the woman, "I'm not done yet." She hissed ignoring the dread that appeared on Ayako and Monk's face.

"Anyway. The woman arrived home…"

_It was a beautiful home made nearly entirely out of glass. It reflected everything from the trees to the snow to the starlight overhead. It was comforting to be around familiar surroundings again and the woman allowed herself to smile as she shed her winter coat as she entered her living room. The dim lights from outside allowed her to see. _

_But before she could completely relaxed, she caught sight of something beyond her window that made her blood freeze. Staring at her through the window was a man. Tattered and bloody clothes hung from his body, open wounds bleeding out and onto the white ground. His head hung on an awkward angle, but he still managed to stare straight at her. _

_It was then that reality came crashing around her, 'Why is he there?' She thought, 'What is he doing?' She froze with the realisation that it was __**him. **__The man from the accident. He was there, outside her home and injured. But the manic gleam in his eye made her panic and she pulled her phone from her pocket and called the police._

_They were there faster than she thought possible and they search her property top to bottom, inside and out. Each officer avoided her, speaking in hushed tones until finally, one man approached her._

"_Are you okay Miss?" He asked, kneeling down before her._

"_Yes I am. Did you find anything?" She returned the question, watching as he shifted uncomfortably before her._

"_Well you see…" He started, "You are a very lucky woman I must say…"_

"_And why is that?" She countered, feeling the hair on the back of her neck raise._

"_Well… The man you thought you saw outside… well, it was actually only a reflection…"_

The team stared at Mai as she finished, sitting on the edge of their seats for more. But when she didn't continue, Yasu groaned, "Totally not cool Mai!"

Ayako and Monk shivered, standing from their spot quickly, "Well then we'll be going! Night all!"

In silence they left, John quickly excusing himself too, refusing to look into any of the windows in the room.

"In that case…" Masako started, "It was a wonderful story Mai. Yasu, would you please escort me to my room?"

The young man nodded, bidding them all goodnight as they headed down the hall together.

"That sure was a thriller kinda story, huh Masako?" Yasu asked, resting his hand on her arm to guide her through the dim hallway.

"It certainly was Yasu." They stopped outside her room and she opened the door, ready to say goodnight when she realised he was frozen in place, his face pale. With a chill down her spine, she turned, catching the wicked smile of the man in the window.

**A/N: And there you have another chapter. I have edited and re-uploaded the first chapter. The errors were cringe worthy in my opinion, so thank you everyone who read and enjoyed.**

**To the reviewers, I really appreciate your feedback!**

_PufftheEvilDragon_

_HarukaSaito23_

_Kooksandwally4eva_

_AmyNChan_

_D C JoKeR H S_

_Nekokittygirl_

_Ishval_

_RosetheWolfgirl_

_Gally619_

_NaginiFay_

_booklovingwaterdrop_


	3. Red Eyes

_**Just Another Night**_

_**Summary**__: It's just another night for the SPR team. Lounging around as the night draws to a close on the evening of an investigation, paranormal researchers do the one thing they are best at... They tell Ghost stories__. __The case is finally revealed!_

**Author Note: **_Now, I really hope this Fanfic category for Ghost Hunt isn't dying. I know the new manga doesn't update much, but come on. I hardly see any new stories up, it's really quite depressing. And now I debate whether I should keep going. :/ In any case, rant over. If you know any good new fics still in this category of Ghost Hunt, let me know!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3: **Red Eyes

Another dreary night saw the team huddled around a fire, the rain outside having cut off the power supply to the motel. They had practically barricaded themselves in the lounge area. The motel owners had dropped off sand bags and more food for the team before leaving again, saying they had seen something in the upper floor windows. Though this was normal for the team to experience with sightings, there was no sign of what the owners had seen.

"You know, this case is so strange." Yasu muttered, blowing onto his tea to cool the fresh drink. The rest of the team huddled together, blankets and pillows littering the floor and the coaches. The storm raged outside, rattling the room as the others stayed silent.

"We've had stranger Yasu." Mai called, pulling in the kitchen cart. It was stacked with dishes for dinner, a boiling pot of soup sloshing on top, "But then again, all those cases had some history to them."

Mai couldn't help but think of the case they were on. The owners had approached them, begging them to help. They had claimed that the motel was cursed, haunted by past guests and owners. But there were no reported deaths on site. Not even before it was a motel. And yet, every time someone thought of something, a spirit would appear. Some reports of sightings so grotesque that Mai shuddered as she handed out bowls of soup, the warmth of the dinner doing nothing to help you rid her thoughts.

"I just wish we had some concrete evidence to go off. You haven't found anything yet, have you Naru?" Monk asked, flinching when he took a sip of his too hot dinner. HE fanned his tongue, ignoring the laughs he got for his actions.

"Nothing as yet. No matter how many cameras we've placed up. We can't seem to find anything." Naru huffed, closing his notebook in favour of taking the bowl from Mai's hand. The brunette took a seat next to him, taking pleasure in her own warm meal.

"In any case, are we going to tell another story tonight?" John questioned, feeling Masako shiver next to him. He gave her a smile, wrapping the other end of his blanket around her.

"You know what?" Ayako started, placing her dinner down, "I'll tell the story tonight." The rest of the team blinked, watching as her triumphant smirk fell to a frown in her agitation, "What? What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing Miss Matsuzaki." Lin coughed, blowing his nose into his tissue. He had his own little fort in the arm chair Monk and John had pulled in from reception for the poor man. He had joined to case due to the lack of evidence, though his cold was still in full affect, "Continue on."

"Well then… This story is called Red Eyes. It starts when a man moves into his new home…"

_A man struggled to sleep in his new home, adding to the number of restless nights he'd had since moving in. Despite how much he loved his new place, he simply couldn't settle down._

_Every night, at exactly one o'clock in the morning, he would jolt awake, feeling as though her were being watch, panic seizing him. But he knew he was just being paranoid._

_Once the clock hit one, every night, the man could never fall back to sleep, so he'd taken up the habit of standing by his window, overlooking the neighbourhood. Even though he knew all would be still with everyone asleep in their homes. But when he would turn away, he would catch a glimpse of something. A girl, in dirty clothes outside his front gate. _

_She would do nothing but stand there, always looking down so her long matted hair covered her face. And what would terrify him, is if her looked from just the right angle, he would see them. Red eyes._

"Great story. Good job. Next!" Monk called, taking drink of his soup. He barely swallowed when Ayako beat him over the head with her pillow.

"I'm not done yet!" She yelled, hitting him again for good measure, "Anyway, as I was saying."

_One night, liquid courage in his veins, the man left his house and approached the girl who stood on the other side of his gate, obscured from view by the large stone wall that surrounded the property._

"_Can I help you?" He called, hesitating just before the gate. He could see her still, out of the corner of his eye, too afraid to look at her properly. But she didn't move when he called. He tried again, this time touching the gate. And it was then that she shifted, head tilting ever so slightly so that her hair moved away from her face. Her red eyes glared at him, her face hollow and sunken. _

_He panicked, pushing past the gate and running to his car. He just started the engine when he looked into the rear-view, seeing the woman slowly approach the car. He floor the gas, veering out into the street. _

_For hours he drove, trying to lose the girl in the streets. He had called his friends and family, claiming a woman was following him. He even called the police. But no one believed him. So when the sun rose and the girl finally disappeared, he decided to call his landlord, the one that had sold the house to him._

"_HI there. What can I do for you?" The landlord answered, groggy from sleep._

"_I just… I wanted to know the history of the house. Like… past owners?"_

"_What would you like to know?" The voice crackled through the phone, the sound of ruffling paper echoing._

"_About someone. A girl. I've seen her outside my home…" The man choked on his words, scared to go into too much detail._

"_A girl? What does she look like?"_

"_Well, she wore a dirty dress. Long hair. I always saw her early in the morning by the gate. Around one in the morning to be exact. She even had red eyes!" He prayed that it would turn out to have just been a local playing a prank._

"_Don't know a girl with red eyes." The landlord answered sceptically, "But a girl did used to live there. With her parents. Poor thing she was. Her parents were murdered in front of her very eyes."_

"_And the girl?"_

"_Dead boy. I don't know what happened or what you're seeing but it might be her. Speared through the head on the front gate, right through her eyes. Time of death was one in the morning."_

The team blinked as Ayako finished, the woman devouring her food. Monk shivered, inching away from the red head, subconsciously rubbing his eyes. Yasu had secured his glasses on his nose while Mai just stared.

"That was… brutal." The brunette commented, placing down her bowl and stretching, "But in any case, I think that means I'll call it a night."

Naru stood suddenly, hand on Mai's elbow, "I'll escort you to your room."

Mai smiled and nodded, the pair bidding the others a good night. They walked in silence, leaving the warmth of the lounge to head up the stairs. The wood creaked under their feet and the chill was already clawing at them by the time they got to the first floor.

The young CEO led Mai to her door, nodding when she smiled. He was about to turn and walk back down the corridor when Mai froze, her gaze locked on the far side of the hall. Naru followed her line of site and felt his blood freeze. In the darkness, two red dots, like _eyes._

"Hey Naru?" The man hummed, "You wanna stay in here for the night?"

Without pause the young man disappeared into the brunettes room, slamming the door shut in the process.

**And there you have it! Chapter 3! I am quite happy with it actually. So please R &amp; R.**

**Thank you to **bolonitama, TheDestinyWitch, SweetSherry and D C JoKeR H S **for reviewing last chapter.**


End file.
